The present invention relates generally to a device, which is employed to prevent cargo, which is being transported, from shifting during transit. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of cargo transport in light duty trucks that have an open cargo area, wherein the shifting of cargo during transit can cause damage to the cargo. In particular, the present invention concerns the bracing of cargo in a pickup truck bed both laterally in the direction of travel and perpendicular to the direction to travel and also vertically to prevent the shifting of the cargo transported therein.
Industrialized countries rely upon transportation systems such as over the road trucks, trains, airplanes, and boats for distribution and transportation of both large objects and balky commodities. It is important to the safety of the transportation vehicle, whether it be a truck, car, boat, or train, and to the safety of the cargo that is transported, that the cargo is stabilized while being transported. If the cargo shifts or moves during transport, the cargo can be damaged and the inside of the cargo container can also be damaged. Further, if the cargo is not sufficiently stabilized to avoid shifting, the cargo can potentially unbalance the vehicle and create a dangerous situation. For example, if a vehicle is loaded so that the cargo is distributed evenly in the cargo area of the vehicle and the cargo shifts its location dramatically while vehicle is traveling, for instance during the negotiation of a curve, the shifting cargo can potentially upset the vehicles center of gravity to such an extent to possibly cause the driver of the vehicle to lose control of the vehicle.
To avoid cargo shifting, cargos are packed as carefully as possible in the container to eliminate any open spaces within the cargo to minimize the possibility of a cargo shifting. In many circumstances, however, that with the specific type of cargo or the nature and size or bulk of the cargo are such that the cargo container in which the cargo is to be packed, results in open spaces within the cargo container, especially in the case of the cargo container being partially filled with cargo which is a quite common occurrence. This is especially true where the cargo was heavy, or of such a unique shape such as a piece of cargo that is very long and narrow, that the cargo container may be at a best compromise to contain the cargo and retain it securely. In order to secure the open regions of the cargo container, it is desirable to provide some sort of restraint device between the cargo and the walls of the cargo bed. These types of cargo retention devices need to be constructed to withstand the shifting forces typically encountered during transport of the cargo. Likewise, they must also be relatively lightweight and preferably capable of adapting to any number of size differences that exist between the various cargo containers. It is also desired that the cargo retention device is easily portable and movable and readily securable within the cargo container space thus allowing the cargo retention device to be easily installed or removed from the cargo containing area.
Focusing specifically on light duty trucks and their respective cargo containers and more particularly in relation to a pickup truck beds the aforementioned problem has been well recognized in the proper art. Typically, a single bar has been used that mounts laterally across the pickup truck bed being mounted lengthwise being perpendicular to the direction of truck travel and is secured in the pickup truck bed by being expandable or extendible in a lateral direction with pads on each end of the bar to create friction with the side walls of the pickup truck bed. One such example is in U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,056 issued to Hunt which discloses an extendable brace bar for securing cargo in a pickup truck bed. The extendable portion of the bar is accomplished by typically screw threads to allow the bar to be gradually extended in length to brace against the pickup truck bed. The focus of Hunt is for the lateral bracing of cargo in the pickup truck bed primarily having been designed to prevent the shifting of cargo in the direction of vehicle travel, although Hunt does have some alternative embodiments that also brace laterally in a perpendicular manner to the direction of vehicle travel. Hunt does not have any provision for bracing the cargo in a vertical manner. Another similar example is in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,580 issued to Purvis that discloses a shift stick device being similar to Hunt with the exception that the extension mechanism is a mechanical ratcheting type as opposed to the screw extension mechanism of Hunt. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,293 issued to Zaretsky discloses a device is similar to the combination of Hunt and Purvis by combining a screw adjustment mechanism with a ratchet cam mechanism to extend the bar which is shown specifically for use in a car trunk. Again, Zaretsky only braces the cargo against a lateral load in the direction of vehicle travel. A similar cargo retention device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,301 issued to Wallen that utilizes a lateral extension bar with a ratcheting mechanism and screw length adjustment on each end. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,599 issued to Gordon et al. discloses a truck bed divider that has a singular Screw extension mechanism in the middle of its lengthwise length again only bracing against lateral cargo movement in the direction of a vehicle travel.
Another approach in the prior art has been the use of a net that is highly flexible being secured against the pickup truck bed sidewalls, with the net being mounted again perpendicular to the direction of vehicle travel and thus only bracing the cargo against lateral movement in the direction of the travel. Examples would be in U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,521 issued to Sullivan and U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,486 issued to Green. One other derivative of a cargo retention device is an extensible telescoping cargo brace that utilizes springs to expand against the pickup truck bed sidewalls appearing similar to a ladder on its side as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,565 issued to Kersey that again only braces the cargo against lateral movement in the direction of vehicle travel.
Although the aforementioned cargo retention devices are generally suitable for use in retaining cargo for shipment in the cargo container, they are generally more limited in their application in use to only bracing the cargo in a lateral movement parallel to the direction of vehicle travel. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved cargo retention device that has the added capabilities of taking a vertical cargo load with the ability to handle abnormally shaped objects that is also lightweight and inexpensive. In addition, there is a need for a cargo retention device that can be easily secured in the pickup truck bed and be lockable to prevent theft of either the cargo or the cargo retention device, as most pickup truck beds are exposed to the ambient environment making the cargo and cargo retainer an easy opportunity for theft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful cargo retention device that is quick and easy to install into the pickup truck bed and be removed from the pickup truck bed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo retention device that can support a vertical load placed on top of the cargo retention device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo retention device that does not require permanent attachment to the cargo walls of the container or to the walls of the truck bed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cargo retention device that can brace cargo laterally in all directions and vertically within or adjacent to the container or the truck bed.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide for attachments to the cargo retention device that facilitate securing abnormally shaped cargo to the cargo container or the truck bed.
According to the present invention, then, a cargo retainer device is provided that adapted to be mounted within a cargo container that has an end wall, an opposite parallel pivoted end wall defining a container length therebetween, two opposite parallel side walls defining a container width therebetween, and a floor. The cargo retainer device is adapted to be interposed between cargo placed in the container for shipment and either the end wall, sidewall, and the floor to inhibit movement of the cargo during transit. Broadly the present invention of a cargo retainer device includes, a first extension member having a first end and a second end, with the first extension member having a lengthwise axis extending between the first and second ends. Also included is a second extension member that has a proximal end and an opposite distal end, the second extension member having an axial axis extending between the proximal and distal ends, the second extension member axial axis intersects the first extension member lengthwise axis in an approximately perpendicular relationship such that the proximal end is adjacent to the first extension member between the first and second ends. In addition, a means to facilitate movement of the first extension member along the lengthwise axis to increase the distance between the first and second ends such that the first and second ends engage opposing cargo container walls and a means to facilitate movement of the second extension member along the axial axis to increase the distance between the proximal and distal ends such that the distal end engages the cargo container floor.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily appreciated and understood from a consideration of the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments of the present invention when taken together with the accompanying drawings, in which;